dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Characters
This is a list of notable characters who have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. Note that select characters may appear under more than one section. Characters by race Androids * Android 8 * Android 13 * Android 14 * Android 15 * Android 16 * Android 17 (Super 17, Hell Fighter 17) * Android 18 * Android 19 * Arale Norimaki * Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) * Cell Jr. * Dr. Gero * Dr. Kochin * Dr. Wheelo * Hatchiyack Animals * Bear Thief (bear) * Bee (dog) * Bubbles (monkey) * Captain Ginyu (frog) * Captain Yellow (tiger) * Chopey (pterodactyl) * Gregory (grasshopper) * King Furry (dog) * Konkichi (fox) * Korin (cat) * Monster Carrot (rabbit) * Oolong (pig) * Puar (cat) * Scratch (cat) * Shu (fox) * Turtle (sea turtle) Arlians * Atla * Greger * King Moai * Lemlia * Lesoy * Yetti Bojack's unnamed race * Bido * Bojack * Bujin * Kogu * Mamba * Princess Snake * Zangya Conosians * Minotia * Tapion Demons * Dabura * Hirudegarn * Janemba * Lord Yao * Lucifer * Spike the Devil Man Dragons * Black Star Shenron * Giran * Icarus * Porunga * Shenron Shadow Dragons * Black Smoke Shenron * Eis Shenron * Haze Shenron * Naturon Shenron * Nuova Shenron * Oceanus Shenron * Rage Shenron * Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) Frieza's unnamed race * Cooler * Frieza * King Cold * Kuriza Genies * Mr. Popo Humans * Angela * Bacterian * Bora * Brown * Bulma * Caroni * Chao * Chi-Chi * Chiaotzu * Chico * Coco * Colonel Silver * Colonel Violet * Commander Red * Dr. Briefs * Dr. Flappe * Dr. Kori * Emi * Fortuneteller Baba * General Blue * General Copper * General White * Grandpa Gohan * Gurumes * Gyosan Money * Hasky * Hercule * Honey (from Neko Majin Z) * King Kres * Krillin * Launch * Lieutenant Dark * Lime * Lord Jaguar * Mai * Major Domo * Maloja * Maron * Marron * Master Roshi * Master Shen * MenMen * Mercenary Tao * Mousse Family * Mr. Lao * Mrs. Briefs * Mutaito * Nam * Ninja Murasaki * Olive * Ox-King * Palace * Penny * Picoro * Piroshki * Pizza * Pocowatha * Princess Miisa * Puck * Queen Kres * Ranfan * Rom * Seara * Senbei Norimaki * Sherman Priest * Staff Officer Black * Suno * "The Dictator" * Thunderbolt (from Neko Majin Z) * Tien Shinhan * Tiencha * Upa * Videl * Weaver * Yajirobe * Yamcha Human/Saiyan hybrids Kashvars * Hoy Majins * Babidi * Bibidi * Dabura * Majin Buu (Evil Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu) * Majin Vegeta * Pui Pui * Spopovich * Yakon * Yamu * Uub Makyoans * Garlic * Garlic Jr. * Ginger * Mustard * Nicky * Salt * Sansho * Spice * Vinegar Namekians * Cargo * Cymbal * Dende * Drum * Guru * Kami * Katas * King Piccolo * Moori * Nail * Piano * Piccolo * Lord Slug * Tambourine * Tsuno Oni * Goz * King Yemma * Mez * Nameless director * Nameless driver * Nameless guide * Saike Saiyans * Bardock * Borgos * Brocco * Broly * Fasha * Gogeta * Goku (born Kakarot) * Kaiware‎ * King Vegeta * Nappa * Onio (from Neko Majin Z) * Paragus * Pumpkin * Raditz * Shugesh * Table * Tora * Turles * Vegeta * Vegito * Zorn Tuffles * Baby * Dr. Raichi Characters by association Cooler's henchmen * Captain Salza * Dore * Neiz Dodoria's Elite * Boysenberry * Commander Cado * Grepe * Tanger ''Dr. Slump'' * Akane Kimidori * Arale Norimaki * Gatchan * Midori Norimaki * Mr. Pig * Obotchaman * Senbei Norimaki * Taro Soramame * Tsukutsun Tsun * Turbo Norimaki Dr. Wheelo's henchmen * Dr. Kochin * Ebifurya * Kishime * Mikokatsun Fortuneteller Baba's fighters * Bandages the Mummy * Fangs the Vampire * Grandpa Gohan * See-Through the Invisible Man * Spike the Devil Man Frieza's henchmen * Cui * Dodoria * Zarbon Frieza's soldiers * Appule * Blueberry * Bund * Captain Jaggerai * Dr. Rooster * Gallo * Goose * Joran * Namole * Oggers * Orlen * Pomegren * Raspberry * Rittain * Strock * Strong * "The captain" * "The commander" * "The foot soldier" * "The horned soldier" * Vug * Zeso Ginyu Force * Burter * Captain Ginyu * Guldo * Jeice * Recoome Galaxy Soldiers * Bido * Bujin * Kogu * Zangya Garlic Jr.'s henchmen ''Dead Zone'' * Ginger * Nicky * Sansho Spice Boys (Garlic Jr. Saga) * Mustard * Salt * Spice * Vinegar Kais * East Kai * Grand Kai * King Kai (North Kai) * South Kai * West Kai Kai understudies * Arqua (East Kai's student) * Goku (King Kai's student) * Olibu (King Kai's student) * Papoi (South Kai's student) * Pikkon (West Kai's student) Supreme Kais * Elder Kai * Grand Supreme Kai * Kibito * Kibitoshin * Northern Supreme Kai * Southern Supreme Kai * Supreme Kai (Eastern Supreme Kai) * Western Supreme Kai Lord Slug's henchmen * Angila * Commander Zeeun * Gyoshu * Kakuja * Medamatcha * Unnamed soldiers * Wings Machine Mutants * Bizu * Commander Nezi * Dr. Myu * General Rilldo * Giru * Luud * Natt * Ribet Red Ribbon Army affiliates * Buyon * Captain Yellow * Colonel Silver * Colonel Violet * Commander Red * Dr. Flappe * Dr. Gero * General Blue * General Copper * General White * Hasky * Lieutenant Dark * Major Metallitron * Mercenary Tao * Ninja Murasaki * Staff Officer Black Sigma Force * Bizu * Commander Nezi * Natt * Ribet Turles' henchmen * Amond * Cacao * Daiz * Lakasei * Rasin Wizards * Babidi * Bibidi * Hoy * * * Category:Lists